Life's Little Obstacles
by cosmictwilight
Summary: In life’s little obstacle’s Videl learns ‘where her heart is’, how to get people to ‘hear her’, and more importantly how to ‘walk away’ and ‘breakaway’ from the situation that makes ‘hate herself for losing something special’.
1. Because Of You

_**Life's Little Obstacles**_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters featured herein, they all belong to Akira Toriyama and I gain no profit whatsoever out of there use and only use them purely for enjoyment for myself and others of and wherever else this may be posted.

_Because Of You_

Videl sat on the bench of her kitchen of the house of which she lived in with her father. Her father was none other then the world savior. Hercule Satan. The world loved him, and they loved his little daughter too. She was becoming quiet a good young fighter in her own right. Some even feared she would be stronger then her father. Which only strengthened Videl's celebrity status.

She had a bowl of potato chips on one side and a bottle of juice on the other side of her. A pen and paper on her lap. Her hair tied up in a lose ponytail which left strands drizzling over the sides of her face and flowing behind her ears. A short-sleeved purple shirt with a panda bear on the front of it cuddling a stick of bamboo she was wearing. Also wearing knee length denim shorts and a black spiked belt featured around her waist.

The memories of previous years just flooded through her mind. In less then a month she was going to be eighteen years of age. She would have no boyfriend, no future, no nothing. She was too afraid to let people into her life. Ever since her mother had died she'd felt as if a huge piece of her was ripped apart and she had never really trusted anyone again. Her own father didn't help her out much either.

He was too wrapped up in his own emotions to care about his ten year old daughter's feelings. Her feelings of being alone with no mother. Losing a parent was like losing the most precious thing to you. A parent is someone who has been there for you all your life, they taught you to walk, talk and everything. Then to suddenly have such a precious gift taken away is something that no child should have to go through.

She scribbled down a few things on the piece of paper that was on her lap before grabbing her drink and taking a sip. There was so much in life she wanted to achieve. She wanted to meet someone who loved her for her, someone who would treat her with honest consideration. Someone who be worried if she didn't come home at night. Just to generally give her the love she'd been longing for all of her life.

Sadly she had no faith that this would actually be occurring. She only thought that happened in movies. The poor girl would be rescued by her prince charming. They would run away together and live a world full of blissful kisses and hugs and children. They wouldn't encounter any problems at all it would be perfect up until the day they would die together, laying in bed holding each others hands tightly and whispering to each other how much they loved one another.

She turned her attention back to the piece of paper she had been writing on. Her pen reaching the paper once more and writing yet again. On the floor beneath her was a pile of scrunched up pieces of paper. She wasn't sure how to word what she wanted her father to know. She wanted him to know how much he'd hurt her. All the years of passing that she had endured pain of which he wasn't there for her, all because he was too busy being a celebrity.

She'd always encountered that feeling of feeling completely alone. She didn't know anyone who had any idea what it was like to lose someone your so close to. A parent for that matter. It wasn't the same as losing a friend to suicide. Or losing someone in a car accident. It was a matter of losing someone who brought you into the world, someone who taught you everything you knew.

Her attention turned back to the piece of paper in her hands. She sobbed a lone tear, which silently made its way down her cheek to the paper on her lap. The pain of all the years. Looking down to her arms, she cried a bit more. Along her arms were marks of the pain she'd caused herself. To make herself pay for the guilt she felt. For the emptiness she held inside her.

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**_

_**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery**_

_**I will not break the way you did it felt so hard**_

_**I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far**_

Her mind trailed back to years earlier. Several infact. When her mother was still with them. Her mothers smiling face. The look in her eyes. The food she cooked for family outings. But it all changed that one fateful day.

_**Flashback**_

_Young Videl walked out of her room with her hair in high pigtails, her long black hair trailing down her shoulders. Her purple dress reaching to her knees with the little white sandals on her feet and knee length white socks. She looked around the room curiously. Today was a special day; her mother was taking her to the zoo. After all she'd never been before and the chance to see all those animals in the one place was just going to be so amazing._

_Walking into the living room she saw a basket lying on the sofa. It was filled to the max with beautiful rich blue cellophane peaking through the side of the basket. Beside it was her mother's scarf. She always wore it. Videl had gotten for her mother for Mother's Day three years earlier. The child smiled to herself as she sniffed the air. _

'_Mmm Cookies' Videl thought to herself as she bounced into the kitchen to find her mother placing some freshly baked cookies into a small container._

"_Ready Munchkin?" The woman asked brushing her long black hair behind her shoulder. She too had long black hair and a deep lavender shade of eyes. Her denim jeans and tight sleeveless shirt showing the woman's noticeable beautiful curves. _

_A man then walked into the room. He looked angry as he banged his fist on the counter top, which the food for the picnic at the zoo was on. Panna flinched at the sound as she picked up the basket._

"_What's wrong Hercule?" Panna asked softly as Hercule glared at her._

"_Do you have any idea what the newspapers are saying about you and that? That guy!" Hercule growled throwing a newspaper on the counter top. Panna's eyes opened wide as she saw the huge headline and pictures on the front page. She put the basket back on the country top. It was of herself with a man who was extremely muscled and had short blonde hair spiked up. She was hugging the man graciously. She veered her attention away from the picture for a bit._

_Hercule was fuming at her. The papers were reporting that his wife of twelve years was having an affair. He looked at her once more. Slamming his fist in the basket that lay upon the counter top, knocking it onto the floor._

"_God Damnit just tell me the truth Panna!" Hercule shouted angrily, "Ever since I saved the world from cell you've been seen with this…guy..tell me why!"_

"_He's a friend of mine" Panna said but paused when Hercule grabbed her arm tightly._

_**I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out**_

_**I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes**_

_**I'm forced to fake a smile a laugh everyday of my life**_

_**My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with**_

"_Bullshit he's a friend Panna" Hercule shouted back to the woman who had tried to pull herself out of his powerful grip. "You don't hung a man the way you are in the picture, why won't you tell me the truth"_

"_I am telling you the truth Hercule" Panna pleaded with her husband to believe her. But he was stubborn and it didn't look like he was going to believe her any day soon. Suddenly Panna felt a warm touch across the side of her face. _

_The next thing she knew she was on the floor._

'_Mommy' Young Videl thought as she watched her father look from the woman on the ground to his own hands. The woman was on the floor breathing steadily. Hercule looked at his daughter, before quickly walking out of the room._

_Videl waiting for him to be completely out of the room before running to her mothers side. The young girl sat there shaking her mother, she wouldn't budge. "Mommy" Videl asked more frantically then ever. Her mother was hurt. She didn't know what to do. "Mommy!" she repeated._

_**End Flashback**_

Videl wiped away the lone tear that trailed down her cheek. That was the last time she ever saw her mother, she never did get to go to the zoo with her mother. Her father had committed that one act that prevented it. She sighed to herself. She wished so much that her mother was still here, she would've made things all right and Videl wouldn't feel this way.

_**Flashback**_

_Tears streaming down her face as Videl and her father walked back into their mansion of a house. The house seemed so big now. The quietness of the halls. They're was no laughter any more. Only tears of a sad sad little girl. A girl whom would grow up with out her mother to help her through. Without that person of whom she could truly trust with everything that happens in a teenage girls life._

_She let go of her fathers hand and walked up the stairs slowly towards her room. She didn't even want to look him in the eyes. Her black dress grazing the floor gently as she continued to walk up the stairs. She walked into her room and closed the door behind her._

_This was much to the dismay of Hercule who just watched the scene unfolding in front of him. He too then walked into his bedroom and closed the door quietly._

_Hours had passed and the sun had set into a deep and dark night, followed by a soft wind blowing through the curtains as a soft and gentle rain hit the roof with peace. Videl sat awake in her bed._

_She looked at the picture of her mother and herself on the table beside her bed. She loved that picture and it meant a lot to her at the moment. The quiet sounds of the house were silently unnerving her, just to quiet. That was until she heard what seemed like a soft sobbing._

_She got to her feet and walked out of her room onto the main corridor between the rooms of the house. Walking past each room only made the sound get louder. When she reached her fathers room she paused and peered through the door quietly. _

_**I watched you die**_

_**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**_

_**I was so young you should have known better then to lean on me**_

_**You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain**_

_**And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing**_

_Hercule was sitting on the bed hugging a pillow and looking at the picture of his wife Panna. Tears streaming down his face. His arms looked to be covered in blood, a thin trail of blood leading to the blankets on the bed. Videl watched in silent as the fully grown man cried himself to sleep….That image always stuck with her._

_**End Flashback**_

Videl just looked at the paper in her hand. It indeed had summed up how she felt, now it was only a matter of getting him to read it.

**The following morning** Hercule entered the house quietly. Why? Well it was early in the morning he was guaranteed that Videl would be sleeping, he walked quietly into the kitchen, seeing an envelope with his name on it. He picked it up.

He noticed the hand writing it was indeed that of Videl's. He paused as he opened it and began to read it to himself.

Because of you

I never strayed too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life, because it's empty

Because of you I am, afraid

_Because of you_

'_**Daddy do you realize the pain you've caused me?'**_

**Soundtrack:** _Because Of You – Kelly Clarkson_


	2. Hear Me

**Life's little obstacles**

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters featured herein, they all belong to Akira Toriyama and I gain no profit whatsoever out of there use and only use them purely for enjoyment for myself and others of and wherever else this may be posted.

Hear Me 

Videl sighed to herself. Her father hadn't been home to see her at all. He'd received her letter but she'd not seen him since and that was over a week ago. However she had received notice that he was in touring the Black Ridge Mountain Area in England. He was always doing tours and things since he defeated Cell during the Cell Games.

She walked over to her bed and kneeled down looking at photo album on the bed infront of her. Pictures of herself with her close friends. The things she would do with her parents before her mother left the family. She looked out her window to the deep blue sky outside covered in a million stars and a full moon.

_**You gotta be out there**_

_**You gotta be somewhere**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**I'm waiting**_

_**Cause there are these nights when**_

_**I sing myself to sleep**_

_**And hoping my dreams bring you close to me**_

**Are you listening?  
**

The feeling of being ignored was all she knew from her father. Being ignored and alone. She wanted someone to talk to when she had a problem. Someone she could share things with..

Flashback 

Videl smiled as Gohan sat beside her. He had a textbook in his hands. She smirked at him, he was always carrying a text book. Or a book of some sort. He claims it was his mother who made him do constant studying. But she didn't believe him.

'_Can you go a day without carrying some form of book in your arms at school?' Videl asked curiously of the demi saiyan. He smiled nervously at her._

'_Well I could try, but I don't think my mother would be impressed now do you?' Gohan asked running his hand through his jet black hair. He smiled at her. _

'_Go on' Videl said 'I dare you to come to school for a week without some kind of text book'_

'_Your on' Gohan said gulping as the bell rang and Videl ran off leaving him alone. He sighed to himself. What had he gotten himself into. This wasn't going to work at all._

End Flashback 

Videl smiled to herself evilly. He never had managed to go through with it. But he was always there to make her laugh. But she wanted someone whom she could love and cherish. Someone who would love her for being herself. Her own father wasn't really fulfilling that need at all. He was out of the country most of the time.

_**I used to be scared of letting someone in**_

_**But its gets so lonely being on my own**_

_**No one to talk to, no one to hold me**_

I'm not always strong, oh I need you hear 

_**Are you listening?**_

He wasn't they're for her birthdays he always just gave her his credit and let her spend on whatever she wanted. But what she really wanted more then anything was her father. She'd lost her mother and she felt like she was losing the only parental figure she had left. Her family. HER family. She was losing the only thing left in HER family.

But what worried her more was that he was allowing it to happen. You'd think he'd want to spend every waking minute with her but no, he'd rather go play golf and travel the world. He didn't really deserve a daughter as good as her. He made Videl find love and care in other sources. But no one ever met her criteria.

Flashback 

Videl leapt of the stage and smiled at Eraser and Sharpener who were sitting on the floor. Rehearsals for the schools play just weren't going that brilliant. Everyone was forgetting his or her lines. Everyone except Videl. It was a way out of the situation for Videl. After having her mother leave only a week earlier.

_Sharpener put his arm around Videl and smiled puling her close; he placed a kiss on her neck. She reached back and pushed him away._

'_Ewe, Sharpener what are you doing?' She demanded of the young man who had backed away slightly. Everyone knew the teenage girl could throw quite a punch when needed._

'_Just rehearsing babe!' He answered leaning in again. She punched him square in the face and dropped to the ground._

End Flashback 

_**I'm restless and wild**_

_**I thought that I'd try; I need someone to understand me**_

_**I'm lost in my thoughts; and baby I've fought for all that I've got**_

Can you hear me? 

She looked out the window as she walked over to it and sat down beside it. The gentle breeze sweeping through the window across her face, sending a silent chill down her spine. There didn't seem to be anyone perfect at all in this world for her. Not a single person at all. All she wanted was someone special.

Someone who loved her for who she was. Someone who would respect her opinion, someone who would smile when she entered a room and be glad that she was born. Someone who was perfect in everyway. She want them to walk through the door at this precise moment.

The door opened and Gohan stuck his head in. "Hey Videl" he answered shyly "I thought you could use some company"

Videl smiled at him. She was glad he was there she really did need some company. She nodded. "Thank you Gohan" before looking back out the window.

'_**Hear Me**_

_**I'm crying now, I'm ready now**_

_**Turn my world upside down by me**_

_**I'm lost inside the crowd**_

_**It's getting loud**_

_**I need you to see I'm screaming for you to please**_

Hear Me' 

'_Dear God Please hear me, I just want someone to be with, someone to love, to cherish, someone to love me and give me what I've needed for so long, don't you think I deserve a little happiness?'_

Sorry it's so short, I felt it didn't need to be long! 

_Soundtrack: **Hear Me – Kelly Clarkson**_


	3. Behind These Hazel Eyes

_**Life's little obstacles**_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters featured herein, they all belong to Akira Toriyama and I gain no profit whatsoever out of there use and only use them purely for enjoyment for myself and others of and wherever else this may be posted.

Please Note This Chapter contains Sexual References Behind These Hazel Eyes 

Videl watched as Gohan stood at the front of the class, reading his report about 'The Cell Games' and the effects they had on the earth and the economy. She felt completely mesmerized by him. His voice, the way his eyes twitched when he was frustrated and the way he always managed to do something completely stupid with meaning it.

"Thank You" Gohan answered bowing his head slightly and began to make his way back to his seat beside Videl. Videl smiled at him. He smiled back at her, he knew very well Videl hated assignments, which had to do with her father, and this was one of them. She hated having to boast about 'how well Hercule did in the fight' and everything it just didn't strike her as an important part of history that was all. But more importantly when you live with it then it gets to a point where you really don't give a damn.

Ring 

Videl sighed a sigh of relief as the bell rang; they had spent the past two hours going through every single persons report about The Cell Games. Each report saying the exact same thing. Well except for Sharpener who was complaining about the fact that they're were no women fighting, he found to be sexist so he said, but everyone in the class knew the real reason. He liked seeing women getting hot and sweating especially when it came to martial arts.

Picking up her books Videl then dumped them into her bag; the end of a long day had finally come.

"Hey Videl!" Eraser shouted from the other side of the room excitedly as she ran over to the girl. "Wanna go shopping?"

Gohan's ears had pricked up and he looked at Videl, who nodded her answer.

"I'm sorry Eraser, I've got to do some stuff at home today" Videl answered smiling at her friend. "Perhaps another time?"

"Yeah, uh ok" Eraser answered slightly disappointed she then turned to Gohan. "How about you then?"

"I can't I've got some stuff to do as well" Gohan answered, he hated lying he really did. Why was he lying I hear you ask? Well he and Videl had begun to spend a bit more time together, he was always there to lend an ear to Videl and Gohan enjoyed her company. But things had gotten a little heated the last time they had 'studied' together. For Gohan found himself giving Videl a kiss.

"Oh alrighty then" Eraser answered pouting "You two always seem to be busy"

"Sorry Eraser, the life of the world saviors daughter is never dull" Videl said dryly, "We best be off"

"Yeah" Gohan answered, "See you guys tomorrow ok?" and with that Gohan and Videl walked out of the classroom and down the hall leaving Eraser and Sharpener to stare at them as they walked off.

"I think something more is going on" Sharpener answered folding his arms, "They've been spending an awfully lot of time together lately haven't they?"

"Their friends Sharpie that's what friends do! Spend time together!"

**Meanwhile** at the Satan Mansion Videl sat beside Gohan on the sofa. Handing him a cup of juice, he smiled at her and whispered a quiet 'thank you'.

"It's ok" Videl answered as he ran his hand along her arm, she moved herself closer to him as he placed the cup on the table and wrapped his arms around her. He loved having her in his arms, just knowing that she was his. He placed a kiss gently on her neck; she tilted her head to face him and gave a passionate kiss.

The touch of his lips on Videl's gave her a slight shiver, his touch running over her back, and down to her legs, sent a shiver down her spine. She ran her hands over his chest underneath his shirt. He was very masculine and he was holding her ever so carefully, almost as if he thought he could break her if he held her too tightly.

Videl ran her hand down from his chest to his legs and then back up to his face, where she carefully traced her hand along his cheek. He smiled at her. He quickly titled his head towards her and kissed her passionately.

"I love you so much" Gohan whispered to her, his voice breaking slightly as if he'd just ran a sprint across a 800m oval in 20 seconds. Videl then realized that she was arousing him. She looked at him. His eyes showing her such a love that she'd never really felt before, a love that was hard to explain. A love that had developed over a short amount of time.

Gohan ran his hands along her back and over her neck, sending yet another spine tingling sensation through her body. He began kissed her neck, slowly working from her neck and down her arms to her hands before taking her hand and kissing it softly, he looked at the beautiful woman in his arms and smiled again, but pulling her closer to him and kissing her with such a passion that the kiss lasted for a few minutes.

The warmth of her lips on his, the feeling of having such a fragile life force in his arms. Made him want her more, he loved her dearly. Videl pulled away slightly after the kiss only a bit short of breath, however she wiggled herself further into his grasp and kissed his neck softly, slowly working her way to his chest.

Videl reached for his shirt and pulled it off slowly, she knew what she was getting herself into. The problems that could happen from the situation at hand. Or more importantly the situations that could arise if her father came home and found his 'innocent' daughter on the living room sofa with a boy. Let alone the son of the previous world champion.

Gohan pulled his arms off the beautiful girl slowly and lifted her tank top of swiftly and looked down at her smiling. She was beautiful with or without her shirt on. He kissed her lips once more before moving down to her neck, and slowly working his way to her arms again.

Videl sighed slightly as her body was filled with such a new sensation that she'd never felt before, such a warm and wonderful sensation.

"Gohan!" she gasped "I need you"

Hercule was walking back and forth in the Orange Star City Hall. There had been some rumors which had arisen that infact the 'World Savior' had not infact defeated Cell, but that a relative of the previous 'World Champion' had actually defeated Cell when he was only ten years of age.

'_What am I going to do?_' Hercule thought to himself, '_The world will exile me if they find out the truth… and what about Videl she doesn't like it when I lie to her_'

A man opened the door of which the room that Hercule was pacing in. "Their ready for you now Hercule!" the man answered bowing his head in respect, "I know you can set things straight sir"

"Uh yeah of course" Hercule answered striking a pose. "After all I am the world champion"

The man watched as Hercule smiled sheepishly as he walked out the door and onto the podium, which was set up in front of a few thousand cameras and news reporters.

"Yes Hello, I am ready to answer all your questions" Hercule answered nervously, "Yes you of Capsule News Inc"

"Hercule, Vanessa Day here, is it true that you didn't defeat Cell, that it was actually a ten year old boy with super powers? Who was also rumored to be the son of a previous world champion" Vanessa answered flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder as she held her microphone closer to the man himself, well as close as she could anyway.

"I defeated cell, I defeated him with my own two hands" Hercule answered nervously but confidently at the same time. Trying to hide his nervousness was beginning to prove to be a battle.

"Hercule…David from Star News" The reporter answered signaling the camera to zoom on Hercule's face. "What's your comment on the fact that footage has been found on a tape of the cell games that was thought to have been destroyed?"

Hercule gulped and looked at the audience, all eyes on him. "This interview is over" and with that he walked off the stage and back into the room he'd been in prior to the interview.

_**Seems like just yesterday you were apart of me**_

_**I used to stand so tall I used to be so strong**_

_**Your arms around me tight, everything felt so right**_

Unbreakable like nothing can go wrong 

Gohan gently placed a kiss on Videl's forehead and pulled the blanket up to cover the beauty in his arms. Videl smiled up at him as she traced his face with her hand.

"I love you my love" Videl whispered as he pulled her closer. The television had been playing softly in the background but caught Videl's attention were the questions that were getting asked about the cell games. Gohan's grip on the girl tightened as they talked about the possibility of a ten-year-old boy defeating Cell. His eyes twitched.

The girl he was smitten by's father had taken credit for what he'd trained so hard for and for all those years their family was living on donations from capsule corporation unable to support themselves since his father died.

Videl looked at the man laying beside her his arms around her as the reporters asked their questions. She stared at Gohan in shock. He just looked at her puzzled as she sat herself up and slipped her shirt and shorts on.

"Shorty?" Gohan asked curiously "What's wrong?"

She turned to face him as she slipped her necklace back around her neck. "My father never did fight Cell did he?"

"What?" Gohan answered surprised "How would I? I mean…err? How would I know?" he laughed nervously.

She stood up and glared at him. "You knew!" she had fury in her voice. "You knew didn't you!"

Watching her as she threw her hands in the air, he realized he couldn't lie to her at all. He hung his head in shame. "I did yes"

"Why?" she whispered to him as he stood up and tried to pull her close, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't…" Gohan paused; he wanted to word it carefully. "I didn't think it was an important thing, why bring you down…"

"Not important!" Videl asked slightly raising her voice. "My life is built on a lie! I have friends because my father lied! Because of this lie my mother is never coming back! Not at all!" at this point she had tears down the sides of cheeks. "And you lied to me! You knew and you never told me!"

"Videl…I'm sorry" Gohan answered apologetically as he reached out and tried to hold her close, but she kept pulling herself away.

"Your sorry?" Videl answered with sarcasm, "You lied to me and your sorry"

"I am very much so" Gohan answered "You don't realize how hard it was to not tell you, I wanted too but,"

"Get out!" Videl answered pointing to the front door, "Please just leave!"

"But" Gohan answered, "Please let me explain"

"Leave I'm not in the mood"

"Videl!" Gohan answered "Don't you close me out like this my love"

She just kept her arm arched for the door and Gohan realized she needed time to herself, and he would give her that at least, but this was not the last she'd hear from him.

"Alright," he whispered "I'll go, but you know where to reach me if you need to talk," he walked to the door as Videl opened it, he walked out turned to look at her but she'd already slammed the door shut.

_**I told you everything, opened up and let you in**_

_**You made me feel all right for once in my life**_

_**Now all that's left to me, is what I pretend to be**_

_**Sewn but so broken up inside**_

Hercule walked into the Satan Mansion a few hours after the interview. All the lights were on in the house and he was hoping to see his daughter. But he couldn't find her. He walked into the kitchen and found Videl sitting on the bench glaring at him.

"So?" Videl asked glaring at him.

"So…?" Hercule asked placing a pile of mail in front of his daughter.

"Come on Dad" Videl answered walking around to the table where he'd finally managed to sit down. "Tell me…. who _really_ defeated cell?"

"What!"

"DAD!" Videl said through her teeth, "Just tell me now…tell me the truth"

Hercule hung his head in shame. "It wasn't me"

"Why did you lie?" Videl asked as her upper lip began to tremble. "Why did you lie to me and the world all of these years?"

"I didn't mean too, it kind of just happened and I stuck with it" Hercule confessed "I didn't want to let the people down"

"Who did defeat him then?"

Hercule tapped the seat beside him and his daughter took the seat and looked at him as he began to speak again. "There was a group of warriors all with black hair, and one with pale blue hair and a weird looking green guy"

"Yeah" Videl whispered

"They could do some weird magic, I thought it was all apart of Cell's tricks, but they turned their hair Golden and emitted such a strong force, I remember a man and his young son. The father was fighting but stopped to let the son do it, but then something went wrong and the father was gone after a big explosion happened, myself and all my crew were knocked unconscious…when we woke our camera's were broken and the little boy was standing in a ragged cloth outfit blood all over his body cell was no where to be seen"

"Why didn't you let this boy take the credit, he deserved it?" Videl asked

"I didn't have the chance, everyone just assumed that because I was the only one that was left that I was the one who defeated him, in a way I was happy they thought I'd did as I was the current world champion and I could give you and your mother what you'd both want, but I was wrong" Hercule answered

Videl's face saddened they _had_ been going through a few hardships but still she didn't believe that he needed to lie to everyone he still would've gotten some royalties from winning the world tournament. She sighed though, '_How did Gohan know about her father not being the real one who defeated Cell?'_ her mind lingered.

_**Swallow me then spit me out**_

_**For hating you I blame myself**_

_**Seeing you it kills me now**_

_**No I don't cry on the outside **_

_**Anymore**_

Anymore 

**The following morning** Gohan was busy training out in the mountain area with a young Goten. Goten was throwing rocks at him and Gohan was trying his best to avoid them, only problem was that Gohan was extremely fast and was doing rather well to be honest.

The smallest son's spiky hair gave him a twin resemblance to that of his father had when he was the same age. Gohan smiled and paused looking at his brother.

"Big brother?" Goten whispered "When's Videl coming around?"

"I don't know Goten" Gohan whispered as his mind traveled back to the previous day. The two had shared something special, they'd become one almost instantly and it was made more official the night before. Until the interview her father had on international television.

"Brother this is getting boring" Goten complained "I'm going super"

"Alright then" Gohan answered in agreement

Meanwhile Videl's aircraft edged itself closer and closer to Gohan's place. She decided to walk the rest of the way when a light flashed on her screen signaling she was low on fuel. She dropped to the ground and placed the air craft in its capsule and flung it into her pocket. 

Running her hands through her hair. She paused as she saw a flash of light in the sky. Two figures flying into the sky. Both emitting a powerful energy around them. Videl stared in shock. These two figures were fighting, one appeared to be much smaller then the other. She ran to get a closer look at the figures. The closer she got, the more she could see their faces.

Gohan turned around, thinking he'd felt Videl's energy.

_Thump._

Gohan was knocked on the ground by the young Goten who couldn't stop laughing. He'd begun dancing in a round circle. However as Gohan picked himself up he saw Videl standing beside him.

All she did was stare at him as a small whisper escaped her lips.

"_You lied to me"_

_**Here I am once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny, Can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up deep inside,**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I've cried**_

_**Behind these Hazel Eyes**_

_**

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!  
**_


	4. Where Is Your Heart!

_**Life's little obstacles**_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters featured herein, they all belong to Akira Toriyama and I gain no profit whatsoever out of there use and only use them purely for enjoyment for myself and others of and wherever else this may be posted.

* * *

_Where Is Your Heart!_

The moment that your life is broken of all trust in the world hurts you like almost as if you were thrown into a cement wall and it began to crumble and fall on you. The secrets, the lies it all hurt. Young Videl Satan had suffered a deep hurt from the two people she'd ever cared about in this world.

Her father had lied to her about saving the world all those years ago from cell. But also, they person who had really saved the world from cell, was someone she had fully given herself up to the night she found out the truth, someone she was beginning to love very much so and trust with her life.

What more can you do when that trust is torn from underneath you. You feel as if your sky is falling down on you, and as each drop of water drops onto your body, you feel as if it's another punch at your heart. The hurt, the pain that you are suffering. How can you ever trust someone again, after they hurt you so much.

_**I don't believe, in the smile that you leave**_

_**When you walk away and say goodbye **_

_**I don't expect, the world to move underneath me**_

_**But for god's sake, could you try? **_

_**I know that your true to me, your always there**_

_**You say you care, I know that you wanna be mine**_

Videl sat on her bed, thinking of nothing but the two men in her life who broke her heart. She let go of a few tears. It hurt, she was finally begging to trust someone, but obviously he didn't trust her.

'It's not fair' Videl thought to herself as she picked up a photo album off her bedside table. Opening it up she saw pictures of herself and Gohan, and her friends. She loved her friends and she felt she'd kinda abandoned them when she got so close to Gohan. But now she was alone with no shoulders to lean on.

She placed the photo album back on her desk and got up and walked outside to the main room where her father was sitting. He looked at her and smiled.

"How was your day sweet pea?" Hercule asked folding the newspaper he was reading and placing it on the side of the sofa he was sitting on.

"Don't talk to me" Videl hissed and walked into kitchen.

"What's wrong sweet pea!" Hercule asked following her into the kitchen, he watched her pull out a Chinese take away container from the fridge and place it into the microwave.

"What's wrong hmm?" Videl hissed, "I haven't forging you for deception father"

"Why not?" Hercule asked "I told you the truth"

"Why should I?" She answered "You've lied to me all these years, you lied to your only daughter, you lied about something so important, because you lied it makes me look like a mockery to everyone else"

"I'm sorry"

"No your not, your never sorry. Just leave me alone I don't want to see you anymore" With that she pulled her food out of the microwave grabbed a fork and headed up to her bedroom again.

_**I don't understand, your love is so cold**_

_**It's always me who's reaching out for your hand**_

_**And I've always dreamed that love would be effortless**_

_**Like a petal falling to the ground, a dreamer following it's dream**_

Gohan lied on the green grass over looking the mountain area. He hated hurting Videl. He wanted anything else in the world, rather then to hurt her. It killed him seeing the hurt on her face, to see the pain. The pain that he caused her.

'Gohan you idiot!' he thought to himself watching as the birds flew overhead and Goten flew around on nimbus.

"Hey big brother look at me!" Goten shouted, his voice getting quieter and louder at the different altitudes he flew. He wanted nothing more than to hold Videl and say he was sorry. But he knew if he did, she'd think he was just apologizing for the sake of it. She was weird with her ways of trust. But he loved her nonetheless.

Flying over the land she called home. Videl sighed to herself. Gohan had taught her to fly. Of all people he taught her, and even though she wasn't a natural he waited patiently for her to get it right. Not only that whenever he would be flying with her, he'd slow down so she wouldn't notice. She realized then and there, that no matter how much she was disappointed with what he had done, she couldn't ignore him forever.

Videl flew down softly and landed on a soft grassy area of land, beside a thin stream which led onto a waterfall. She watched the fish as they swam upstream, further and further to the waterfall. Then they attempted to get up the waterfall; if they failed they kept trying. Trying until they made it.

She smiled at the creatures. "At least you don't have anybody breaking your trust" she whispered to herself.

She continued to watch them for a bit longer before getting up to her feet, she quickly lifted herself off the ground.

_**It seems so much is left unsaid**_

_**But you can say anything oh anytime you need**_

_**Baby it's just you and me **_

_**I know that you're true to me**_

_**You're always there, You say you care**_

_**I know that you wanna be**_

_**Mine!**_

"Gohan?" a gentle voice called as Gohan leapt to his feet in surprise.

"Videl!" Gohan answered in shock. He wasn't expecting to see her coming to see him so soon. "Imsorryididntmeantohurtyouineverwantedtohurtyouthatwas.."

"What! Say it slower perhaps" Videl suggested flicking her pigtails over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I never wanted to hurt you that was the absolute last thing I wanted to do to you" Gohan explained looking at her lavender eyes. '_So beautiful'_ he thought to himself.

"Then why didn't you tell me the truth in the first place?" Videl asked gently as she sat down beside him.

"It was something I'd rather forget" he explained, He decided it was best to tell her the full truth. "I lost my father that day, I felt guilty. If it wasn't for me he would still be here for Goten"

Videl's attention changed to where the young child was flying around on a yellow cloud. Nimbus as she remembered it was called.

"It's a hard thing to grow up not knowing your father, I mean I knew my father but he wasn't always around. He was always out fighting. He never sat down and got a job to feed his family. The only money we got was from Bulma & Capsule Corporation"

"why didn't you take the credit for defeating cell?"

"Fear I guess, can you imagine the riot the reporters would've had knowing that we could change into 'super beings' my family would never have any piece and quiet"

Videl nodded her agreement. She didn't understand what it was like to be in that situation. She realized that was probably why he was confiding in her.

_**Where is your heart?**_

_**Cause I don't really feel you**_

_**Where is your heart?**_

_**What I really want is to believe you**_

_**Is it so hard to give me what I need?**_

_**I want your heart to bleed**_

_**That's all I'm asking for**_

_**Where is your heart?**_

"I'm sorry for hurting you Videl" Gohan apologized running his hand across her arm. She moved closer to him so he could put an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Come on lets go home and lay down?"

She looked at him surprisingly. "Just a lie down I swear" Gohan answered at her facial expression. She nodded.

"Just to let you know Gohan"

Gohan faced her.

"I love you I really do…" he smiled at her, his smile faded when she continued. "But I don't have to like you at the moment"

He looked upset. Until he realized she was joking as she lifted into the air and flew off…

* * *

**Where is your heart – Kelly Clarkson **

…**Next Chapter – Walk Away -**


	5. Walk Away

**Life's Little Obstacles**

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters featured herein, they all belong to Akira Toriyama and I gain no profit whatsoever out of there use and only use them purely for enjoyment for myself and others of and wherever else this may be posted.

**SPECIAL NOTE: **I must thank **_CrazyGohanGurl _**I read her update to "For The Sake Of My Child" and it gave me inspiration. So please take a visit to her fiction by going here: size=1 width=100% noshade>

**_Previously on Life's Little Obstacles -_**

"_I'm sorry for hurting you Videl" Gohan apologized running his hand across her arm. She moved closer to him so he could put an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Come on let's go home and lay down?"_

_She looked at him surprisingly. "Just a lie down I swear" Gohan answered at her facial expression. She nodded._

"_Just to let you know Gohan"_

_Gohan faced her._

"_I love you I really do…" he smiled at her, his smile faded when she continued. "But I don't have to like you at the moment"_

**_Now onto the continuation –_**

_**Walk Away**_

* * *

Videl sat at the dining room table with ChiChi who was sipping her coffee. She smiled at the teenager. It was not a hidden fact that ChiChi couldn't wait for Gohan and Videl to get married. In fact she made it plenty known. She picked up a magazine that was on the chair beside her and put it in front of Videl.

Videl being polite smiled back. "What's this Chichi?"

"I thought it would be good to start getting your measurements for your wedding dress" ChiChi answered sipping her coffee again. "Now I thought this one looked rather elegant" she pointed to a picture that included a short sleeved wedding dress, which was white and had a veil.

"ChiChi although I do appreciate your input, I am not marrying your son" Videl answered as politely as possible as the woman just sat and stared at her with a blank face.

"Don't talk nonsense of course you are" ChiChi answered "He's absolutely smitten by you"

"Maybe" Videl answered raising her voice slightly "But Gohan and I will be the ones making that decision not you, when and if it occurs we will be the one deciding"

ChiChi appeared to be blowing a fuse. No one raised their voice at her, and that meant no one. She was about to talk back when Gohan came around the corner with a towel draped over his shoulders.

"Did I interrupt something?" Gohan asked with a goofy grin.

"Not at all" Videl quickly jumped in to answer since ChiChi's mouth was wide open. "We were just sitting here talking about the awards ceremony tonight" she smiled at the woman.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that one" Gohan sighed, "Did Videl tell you she signed up to the talent show at school?"

"Why no she hadn't" ChiChi answered through her teeth, Gohan had not noticed the tension between the women at all. Typical of a saiyan if you ask me. "When is it? I'll be sure to be there and bring Bulma"

"Next week" Videl answered, "Thursday at 7pm"

"I'll note it down" ChiChi answered sweetly, "Didn't you have to see your girlfriend sweetie?"

Videl quickly looked at her watch. "Oh your right, nice talking to you ChiChi" she quickly got up out of her seat and gave her boyfriend a hug. She kissed him quickly on the lips. "I love you"

"Love you too shorty, have fun" Gohan answered smiling and blushing a bit.

"Don't forget about tonight okay?" Videl answered,

"I won't I'll be there at seven sharp" Gohan answered, "Now go before Eraser gets angry"

Videl smiled at the woman who was sitting at the table before she ran out of the house. Videl didn't mean to be smart but the woman had set her foot into a difficult territory.

Eraser kept picking up dresses and putting them back down again. Tonight was the community choice awards. Basically people who have done a great serve for the community get awards to boost their egos. This year Videl had been nominated for a few herself, and worst of all her father was hosting. Actually I correct myself worst of all; Videl had to wear a dress. It was a formal occasion. This dear reader is why Eraser was here to help.

Videl was not a fan of dresses and despite Eraser being a bit of a ditz and a bit stupid at times, she knew fashion like the back of her hand. Videl just sat down and watched as Eraser kept busying herself into dresses and accessories.

"How about this one?" Eraser asked holding up a pale pink dress, she sighed as she realized the answer by the look on Videl's face, "Erm…okay I'll take that as a no"

"How about this one?" she asked again holding up what appeared to be turquoise dress; Videl scrunched her face up at the sight of it. She just being difficult Eraser knew. But this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. The chance to shop without a budget.

Videl got up herself and began to look at some dresses. She smiled as she pulled out a dress from the rack. "How about this one Eraser?" Eraser came running and her eyes opened as she saw the dress in her friend's arms.

It was a strapless dress, which reached the floor and was a pale blue dress, a dark blue ribbon featured around the waist.

"It's beautiful" Eraser answered as she pointed over to a stand with shoes, "Those shoes would go perfectly with it"

Videl smiled at her friend, this hadn't seemed so bad. The two young women made their way to the cash register and paid for the purchase. Now the fun part was about to happen. Hair and Make-Up!

**Later That Night**

"Thank You" Videl said into the microphone as she grabbed her award and began to walk off the stage with the audience in a round of applause. She walked back to her table and sat down. She looked beside her. Gohan hadn't shown up.

This was an important night for her. Well not for her, but for her family. Still he was supposed to come and support her like he promised. Videl sighed. '_I should have known better than to rely on him_´ she thought to herself. She felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She looked up to see Hercule standing behind her.

"Come on sweet pea" Hercule whispered to his daughter. Although he had betrayed her, at least he was here to support her. Maybe she would some solace when she got home. She had a lot of emotions that she needed to write down.

The next week appeared to be passing by very quickly for Videl. She had ignored Gohan since the award ceremony. Here Videl was standing backstage at the talent show. She looked out into the audience. Deep in her mind she knew that there might be a logical reason for him not going, but still there may not have been.

"Please welcome Satan Cities favorite teenage girl, Videl Satan" the announcer said as Videl walked onto the stage wearing a pair of jeans and a pink tank top. The music began to play as Videl brought the microphone to her mouth and began to sung.

_**You've got your mother and your brother**_

**_Every other undercover, Tellin' you what to say_**

**_You think I'm stupid, But the truth is_**

**_That it's cupid, baby, Lovin' you has made me this way_**

**_So before you point your finger, Get your hands off of my trigger_**

**_Oh yeah , You need to know this situation's getting old_**

**_And now the more you talk, The less I can say, oh_**

**_I waited here for you, Like a kid waiting after school_**

_**So tell me how come you never showed?**_

**_I gave you everything, And never asked for anything_**

**_And look at me, I'm all alone, So, before you start defendin'_**

**_Baby, stop all your pretendin', I know you know I know_**

**_So what's the point in being slow, Let's get the show on the road today_**

**_I wanna love, I want a fire_**

**_To feel the burn, My desires_**

**_I wanna man by my side, Not a boy who runs and hides_**

**_Are you gonna fight for me? Die for me?_**

**_Live and breathe for me? Do you care for me?_**

_**'Cause if you don't then just leave**_

Videl continued singing as the audience kept applauding. Videl had an amazing voice; there was not a single person who didn't like it when she sung. She was scanning the audience as she continued to sing. She found who she was looking for.

_**If you don't have the answer**_

_**Why are you still standing here?**_

_**Just walk away**_

"Oh and Gohan" Videl answered, "We're through" With that she walked off the stage leaving everyone there staring in shock

* * *

Thanks for everyone's reviews. I am working hard to get something done. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I have more coming soon. Thanks for being patient. A Happy New Year to everyone. 


	6. I Hate Myself For Losing You

**Life's Little Obstacles**

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters featured herein, they all belong to Akira Toriyama and I gain no profit whatsoever out of there use and only use them purely for enjoyment for myself and others of and wherever else this may be posted.

**SPECIAL NOTE: **I must thank **_CrazyGohanGurl _**I read her update to "For The Sake Of My Child" and it gave me inspiration. So please take a visit to her fiction by going here: is 1 chapter to go!

* * *

**_Previously on Life's Little Obstacles -_**

_Videl continued singing as the audience kept applauding. Videl had an amazing voice; there was not a single person who didn't like it when she sung. She was scanning the audience as she continued to sing. She found who she was looking for._

_**If you don't have the answer**_

_**Why are you still standing here?**_

_**Just walk away**_

"_Oh and Gohan" Videl answered, "We're through" With that she walked off the stage leaving everyone there staring in shock_

**_Now onto the continuation –_**

_**I hate myself for losing you**_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Oh Hey Videl!" Chichi answered politely as she let the woman in. "I'll just go wake him up"

"Thank you" Videl replied and with that ChiChi ran upstairs to the second floor of the Son household with Videl following her.

"Gohan, time to get up now!" a voice shouted from outside the room. The voice belonged to ChiChi who had at no fail been at the door every morning at 7am. "Gohan, this is ridiculous, she's just a girl now get up and get outside and find me another daughter to bare my grandbabies"

Gohan rolled over in his bed and grabbed the pillow and placed it on his head. He just didn't want to face things at the moment.

'We're through'

he could hear Videl saying it repeatedly in his head, and each time he heard those words escape her lips it made it hurt even more. She was beautiful, nice and genuine and he had screwed it up. But over the past few days things were gradually getting better, he could live without her. It's just the embarrassment that hurt.

_**I woke up today**_

_**Woke up wide awake**_

_**In an empty bed**_

_**Staring at an empty room**_

_**I have myself to blame**_

_**For the state I'm in today**_

_**And now dying**_

_**Doesn't seem so cruel**_

_**And oh, I don't know what to say**_

_**And I don't know anyway**_

_**Anymore**_

**Flashback –** **24 hours earlier**

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Videl reached for her mobile phone that was in her bag, she looked at it. Gohan had been calling her non stop since she told him it was over publicly.

She shrugged and rejected the call. She then dialed a number on her phone which took her to voice mail. She held it to her ear.

"Videl please, we need to talk. I don't want us to be over, I'm so sorry. I really am but there's a logical reason for everything I promise. But I want to tell you in person sigh let me know when you get this, we need to talk, I love you"

Videl pulled the phone away from her ear and hit a button. She sighed to herself. Videl quickly put her hair up in a ponytail and got her bag and walked out of the canteen.

Eraser and Sharpener sat in their seats staring; Videl was an emotional wreck even if she didn't show it. It wasn't like her to hold grudges.

"We've got to do something Sharpie" Eraser pouted, "You go talk to Gohan, i'll talk to Videl"

Sharpener rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement. You never want to get on this blondes bad side.

Sharpener stood at the front door of the Son household in the mountain area. He knocked on the door and almost instantly was greeted by a man.

"Whatever you want pathetic human we aren't buying"

"VEGETA" a voice hissed from behind the man. Standing behind him was Bulma Briefs; she had her hands on her hips. "Now apologize"

"No prince apologizes to a mere human" Vegeta snorted as he stepped away from the door.

"Hey its okay, really it is" Sharpener answered but Bulma just glared at him and Sharpener knew it was best to shut up.

"Now!" Bulma answered through her teeth, "Apologize or sleep on the couch"

"You wouldn't dare" Vegeta answered, as she glared at him. He then turned to Sharpener and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Bulma said with a twinkle in her eye, "I didn't quite catch that"

"I'm sorry" Vegeta muttered, "Worthless b-"

"Vegeta" Bulma glared again. Vegeta muttered again and went into the house. "Hey, your one of Gohan's friends aren't you?"

"Yeah, Sharpener" Sharpener answered as the women shook her hand.

"He's in his room, maybe you can cheer him up" Bulma suggested as she pointed the way to Gohan's room and then went back off into the kitchen to join ChiChi.

"Gohan?" Sharpener called as he knocked on the demi-saiyans door. Gohan opened it up and let Sharpener come in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"To cheer you up, that and...Eraser and I want to help get you two back together" Sharpener confessed.

"Erasers idea?" Gohan questioned, when Sharpener nodded he wasn't that surprise and to be honest. Gohan could use all the help he could get.

"In all honesty I think you just need to move on, first step getting out there and getting on with your life!" Sharpener answered.

_**You got what you deserved**_

_**Hope you're happy now**_

**_'Cause every time I think of her with you_**

_**It's killing me**_

_**Inside, and**_

_**Now I dread each day**_

_**Knowing that I can't be saved**_

_**From the loneliness**_

_**Of living without you**_

_**And, oh**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**Not sure that I'll pull through**_

_**I wish you knew**_

Eraser watched Videl as she placed two cups on the table and smiled at her friend. Eraser took a sip.

"So, why don't you give Gohan a chance?" Eraser asked,

"He never showed up to my award ceremony" Videl answered, "That was really important to me"

"And your important to him" Eraser answered

"If I was he would've shown up" Videl answered looking at her, sweetly.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for his absence" Eraser answered

"Eraser" Videl whispered "Did you just say big words?" she teased causing the other girl to laugh. "But seriously, I know what your up too and it's not going to work"

"But Videl" Eraser almost wept.

"If he cared for me he wouldn't have avoided me and skipped an important night" Videl sighed. "What do you say we catch a movie?"

Gohan rolled his eyes as Sharpener continued to go on about his training. This was not his idea of getting the love of his life back. However when we looked over he couldn't help but almost choke on his burger. Eraser was there with Videl.

"Bad burger?" Sharpener asked

"No" Gohan choked out, "Vi" he stuttered causing Sharpener to turn around to see what he was on about, and when he turned around he saw Eraser and Videl. It seemed as if Videl had seen them as well because she turned around and went back the way she'd come.

Videl looked at Eraser weirdly. "I know you planned this, look we aren't getting back together it's as simple as that. Now I'm going to head home, I'll talk to you later" and with that she turned her back leaving Eraser staring after her. Eraser just shrugged and went and sat with Sharpener and Gohan.

Videl pulled in her driveway and parked her car before getting out and checking the letterbox. She pulled out a pile of letters and walked into the house. Stepping into the kitchen she began to open up a letter. She began to read it, as she read it a few lone tears fall down the side of her face.

'_I'll stop by in the morning'_ she thought to herself. '_I've got to speak to him_'

**End Flashback**

"Gohan!" ChiChi shouted again "You've got a visitor" and at that point she just opened the door and let Videl show herself in.

Gohan braced himself as he tightened the pillow over his head. Videl walked over quietly and pulled the pillow off his head.

"Get up" she answered firmly. This caused Gohan to jump up and out of the bed.

"Videl what are you doing here?" Gohan asked

"I came to apologize" Videl answered, "Your mum let me know why you didn't make the ceremony"

He stared at her in shock as she began to run her hand over his thigh. She then inched closer.

"I was wrong and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did" Videl said apologetically, this left Gohan staring even more stunned if possible.

"You're apologizing?" Gohan asked for confirmation when she nodded he breathed in deeply. "You're apologizing for being a bitch and publicly humiliating me! That just doesn't cut it Shorty"

Videl stared in shock at him, the words coming out of his mouth. She didn't believe it was him.

"I'm Sorry" She answered on the verge of tears.

"Sorry just doesn't cut it, I'm afraid. Now go, I've had enough of the drama, this may come as a shock but the world isn't always about you" Gohan answered getting up and opening his door.

"G-Gohan" she stuttered

"We can be friends, but at the moment I can't even look at you" Gohan answered, she got up and walked out the door he held open, she turned around and looked at him. He wasn't even crying. She walked out the door and flew back to her home as quickly as she could

_**I hate myself for losing you  
(I'm seeing it all so clear)  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
**_

Walking into the house she felt extremely sick, her stomach was all over the place. She quickly ran into the bathroom and leaned over the sink. Splashing some water on her face, she suddenly felt really hot and clammy. The next thing she saw was darkness.

_**What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
What do you say when everything you said  
Is the reason why he left you in the end?  
How do you cry when every tear you shed  
Won't ever bring him back again?  
I hate myself for loving you**_

* * *

Almost finished, don't forget to review and can't wait to finish up and start some new better organized pieces.

3 Lunic.


	7. Breakaway

**Life's Little Obstacles**

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters featured herein, they all belong to Akira Toriyama and I gain no profit whatsoever out of there use and only use them purely for enjoyment for myself and others of and wherever else this may be posted.

_**Previously on Life's Little Obstacles -**_

"Sorry just doesn't cut it, I'm afraid. Now go, I've had enough of the drama, this may come as a shock but the world isn't always about you" Gohan answered getting up and opening his door.

"G-Gohan" she stuttered

"We can be friends, but at the moment I can't even look at you" Gohan answered, she got up and walked out the door he held open, she turned around and looked at him. He wasn't even crying. She walked out the door and flew back to her home as quickly as she could

Walking into the house she felt extremely sick, her stomach was all over the place. She quickly ran into the bathroom and leaned over the sink. Splashing some water on her face, she suddenly felt really hot and clammy. The next thing she saw was darkness.

_**Now onto the continuation –**_

_**Breakaway**_

_**The Epilogue**_

Videl slowly opened her eyes as she slowly came too. Her body felt numb, almost as if she didn't have a body. Soft breathing could be heard from across the room as could a few mechanic beeps. The light of the room slowly began to make her wake up quicker then she felt like.

"Oh!" a voice squealed as a women came rushing over to the bed. Videl found herself being enveloped into a big hug by a woman she thought would hate her. "I was so afraid you were hurt?"

"ChiChi…?" Videl asked staring at the woman who was now planting kisses on the girl's forehead.

"Don't ever do that again you hear me?!" ChiChi answered back, almost ignoring the girls question before. "I had to come; I wasn't going to leave you alone"

Videl sat herself up softly in the bed she was in. Looking at the surroundings she could tell she was in hospital. She felt a sharp pain in her back and cried softly.

"Videl what's wrong?!" ChiChi asked urgently, as the teenage flinched a little.

"I'm fine ChiChi" Videl lied, "What am I doing here?"

"I sent Gohan over to apologize after you left" ChiChi whispered back to the girl as she fluffed her pillow. "But when he got their you were unconscious in your bathroom he brought you here, the Dr's took a blood sample yesterday they should have the results back any time now"

"What?" Videl asked, "Why?"

"We don't know sweetie, they are a bit concerned" ChiChi confessed, as she watched the young women smile weakly at her.

The hours passed long before a doctor came into the room to check up on Videl. In that period she'd only had a couple of visitors. Eraser and Sharpener came with flowers, and Gohan had also come to Videl's shock. Gohan had sat beside her bed, without fail only leaving when his mother asked him for a coffee.

"Gohan…?" Videl asked as Gohan continued staring out the window. She reached for him gently and he turned his attention to her. He smiled weakly at her before getting to his feet and walking out of the room leaving the doctor and Videl alone.

"Miss Satan" the doctor began

**Grew up in a small town**

**And when the rain would fall down**

**I'd just stare out my window**

**Dreaming of what could be**

**And if I'd end up happy**

**I would pray (I would pray)**

_**Flashback**_

_Young Videl walked out of her room with her hair in high pigtails, her long black hair trailing down her shoulders. Her purple dress reaching to her knees with the little white sandals on her feet and knee length white socks. She looked around the room curiously. Today was a special day; her mother was taking her to the zoo. After all she'd never been before and the chance to see all those animals in the one place was just going to be so amazing._

_Walking into the living room she saw a basket lying on the sofa. It was filled to the max with beautiful rich blue cellophane peaking through the side of the basket. Beside it was her mother's scarf. She always wore it. Videl had gotten for her mother for Mother's Day three years earlier. The child smiled to herself as she sniffed the air. _

'_Mmm Cookies' Videl thought to herself as she bounced into the kitchen to find her mother placing some freshly baked cookies into a small container._

"_Ready Munchkin?" The woman asked brushing her long black hair behind her shoulder. She too had long black hair and a deep lavender shade of eyes. Her denim jeans and tight sleeveless shirt showing the woman's noticeable beautiful curves. _

_A man then walked into the room. He looked angry as he banged his fist on the counter top, which the food for the picnic at the zoo was on. Panna flinched at the sound as she picked up the basket._

"_What's wrong Hercule?" Panna asked softly as Hercule glared at her._

"_Do you have any idea what the newspapers are saying about you and that? That guy!" Hercule growled throwing a newspaper on the counter top. Panna's eyes opened wide as she saw the huge headline and pictures on the front page. She put the basket back on the country top. It was of herself with a man who was extremely muscled and had short blonde hair spiked up. She was hugging the man graciously. She veered her attention away from the picture for a bit._

_Hercule was fuming at her. The papers were reporting that his wife of twelve years was having an affair. He looked at her once more. Slamming his fist in the basket that lay upon the counter top, knocking it onto the floor._

"_God Damnit just tell me the truth Panna!" Hercule shouted angrily, "Ever since I saved the world from cell you've been seen with this…guy..tell me why!"_

"_He's a friend of mine" Panna said but paused when Hercule grabbed her arm tightly._

"_Bullshit he's a friend Panna" Hercule shouted back to the woman who had tried to pull herself out of his powerful grip. "You don't hung a man the way you are in the picture, why won't you tell me the truth"_

"_I am telling you the truth Hercule" Panna pleaded with her husband to believe her. But he was stubborn and it didn't look like he was going to believe her any day soon. Suddenly Panna felt a warm touch across the side of her face. _

_The next thing she knew she was on the floor._

'_Mommy' Young Videl thought as she watched her father look from the woman on the ground to his own hands. The woman was on the floor breathing steadily. Hercule looked at his daughter, before quickly walking out of the room._

_Videl waiting for him to be completely out of the room before running to her mothers side. The young girl sat there shaking her mother, she wouldn't budge. "Mommy" Videl asked more frantically then ever. Her mother was hurt. She didn't know what to do. "Mommy!" she repeated._

_**End Flashback**_

**Trying hard to reach out**

**But when I tried to speak out**

**Felt like no one could hear me**

**Wanted to belong here**

**But something felt so wrong here**

**So I pray (I would pray)**

**I could breakaway**

_**Flashback**_

_She looked out the window as she walked over to it and sat down beside it. The gentle breeze sweeping through the window across her face, sending a silent chill down her spine. There didn't seem to be anyone perfect at all in this world for her. Not a single person at all. All she wanted was someone special._

_Someone who loved her for who she was. Someone who would respect her opinion, someone who would smile when she entered a room and be glad that she was born. Someone who was perfect in everyway. She want them to walk through the door at this precise moment._

_The door opened and Gohan stuck his head in. "Hey Videl" he answered shyly "I thought you could use some company"_

_Videl smiled at him. She was glad he was there she really did need some company. She nodded. "Thank you Gohan" before looking back out the window._

_**End Flashback**_

**Wanna feel the warm breeze**

**Sleep under a palm tree**

**Feel the rush of the ocean**

_**Flashback**_

_**The following morning**__ Gohan was busy training out in the mountain area with a young Goten. Goten was throwing rocks at him and Gohan was trying his best to avoid them, only problem was that Gohan was extremely fast and was doing rather well to be honest._

_The smallest son's spiky hair gave him a twin resemblance to that of his father had when he was the same age. Gohan smiled and paused looking at his brother._

"_Big brother?" Goten whispered "When's Videl coming around?"_

"_I don't know Goten" Gohan whispered as his mind traveled back to the previous day. The two had shared something special, they'd become one almost instantly and it was made more official the night before. Until the interview her father had on international television._

"_Brother this is getting boring" Goten complained "I'm going super"_

"_Alright then" Gohan answered in agreement_

_Meanwhile Videl's aircraft edged itself closer and closer to Gohan's place. She decided to walk the rest of the way when a light flashed on her screen signaling she was low on fuel. She dropped to the ground and placed the air craft in its capsule and flung it into her pocket. _

_Running her hands through her hair. She paused as she saw a flash of light in the sky. Two figures flying into the sky. Both emitting a powerful energy around them. Videl stared in shock. These two figures were fighting, one appeared to be much smaller then the other. She ran to get a closer look at the figures. The closer she got, the more she could see their faces._

_Gohan turned around, thinking he'd felt Videl's energy._

_Thump._

_Gohan was knocked on the ground by the young Goten who couldn't stop laughing. He'd begun dancing in a round circle. However as Gohan picked himself up he saw Videl standing beside him._

_All she did was stare at him as a small whisper escaped her lips._

"_You lied to me"_

_**End Flashback**_

**Get onboard a fast train**

**Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)**

**And breakaway**

**Flashback**

_Videl continued singing as the audience kept applauding. Videl had an amazing voice; there was not a single person who didn't like it when she sung. She was scanning the audience as she continued to sing. She found who she was looking for._

_**If you don't have the answer**_

_**Why are you still standing here?**_

_**Just walk away**_

"_Oh and Gohan" Videl answered, "We're through" With that she walked off the stage leaving everyone there staring in shock_

_**End Flashback**_

**Buildings with a hundred floors**

**Swinging around revolving doors**

**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but**

**Gotta keep moving on, moving on**

**Fly away, breakaway**

Videl stood at the front of the mansion she'd called home for the past several years. She looked in every nook and cranny, past all the flowers and the garden bed she'd helped her mother plant full of roses. She couldn't help but release a few lone tears as she saw these things and remembered back.

"VIDEL!" a voice called as three figures ran up the pathway leading to the front of the house where Videl stood with a Limousine nearby.

"Eraser" Videl said smiling as she gave the girl a hug. "Keep in touch okay?"

"Ofcourse, but Vidy why are you leaving?!" The blonde whined. "Why, Why Why?!"

"I just need a change" Videl whispered turning to Sharpener and Gohan. "Take care of her for me"

"Absolutely Babes" Sharpener replied giving her a quick hug. Videl then turned to Gohan. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for everything Gohan" she smiled at him, "I hope everything works out for you in the end"

The trio watched as Videl got in the limousine and closed the door.

**I'll spread my wings**

**And I'll learn how to fly**

**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**

**I gotta take a risk**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget the place I come from**

Videl cried to herself as the car drove out of the place she'd called a home. She'd left a lot behind, but most of all she'd left without telling Gohan an important secret. A secret that would change his life forever. She smiled to herself '_change_' she thought to herself as she ran her hand over her stomache.

**I gotta take a risk**

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And breakaway!**

**SPECIAL NOTE: **This IS the final chapter of this series, I am not entirely happy with it but I am looking to start some new projects including the sequel to '**How Things Work Out?**' as well as finishing '**You'll Be In My Heart**' I am looking at revising **'Walk Me Home**' and **'Starting Out On a Journey**' as well as completing the sequel to **'Daddy's Girl**' with **'Everywhere To Me**'. So stay tuned for that. Thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
